Gentle murderer
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe dans cette maison coupée du monde, au grand et magnifique jardin irréprochable. L'un des hôtes est un homme bien sous tout rapport, qui garde l'horrible secret de son compagnon... Mais, lui, il est un véritable gentleman alors, pourquoi refuser son invitation ?


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda. L'histoire seulement est de moi.

Nlda : Oui, ça change énormément de mes habitudes. Vous vous attendiez peut-être à quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin ? Jamais de la vie. Pas de ma part en tout cas. Après la journée pourrie que j'ai passé hier, une idée m'a traversée l'esprit. Et si je faisais mon anti-conformiste aujourd'hui ?

**Edit** : Après réflexion, disons que c'est un UA.

Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire corriger.

Bonne lecture, cher lecteur courageux !

* * *

**Gentle murderer**

**.**

Le silence était la règle d'or dans ce genre d'endroit.

Leur maison ressemblait un peu à une prison. Aucun échappatoire n'était possible une fois les lourds battants en acier refermés.

Zoro en avait conscience à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la maison, de ce petit cottage si éloigné de leurs voisins. Il n'allait pas plus loin que l'immense jardin, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Sanji qualifiait leur propriété « d'adorable », « charmante », « rustique ».

Pour Zoro, cet endroit était tout simplement parfait. Lui, il détestait tout ce qui avait attrait de près ou de loin à la société. Ces convenances, ces règles tacites qu'il fallait connaître par cœur avant même de les connaître.

Pourtant... Pourtant même ici. Même dans cet avant-goût du paradis, l'enfer arrivait à se faire inviter. Par l'intermédiaire de son plus proche ami. Le jeune homme se posait des questions sur ce mot. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore le qualifier ainsi ? « Complice » n'était pas le plus approprié ? Non, en y repensant, leur relation ne se réduisait pas à ça.

Où en était-il ? Ah oui. L'enfer. De temps en temps, il parvenait à s'infiltrer dans le petit monde paisible qu'ils avaient réussi à créer. Cette belle bulle qui les isolait des autres, au décor somptueux et au jardin embelli par les sublimes fleurs, ces beautés inégalables que Sanji y faisait pousser.

Le secret de l'engrais était bien gardé.

― Zoro !

Il fut à peine surpris par l'appel. Il se tourna avec lassitude vers son compagnon qui était, manifestement, en colère. Il était si rare qu'il le nomme par son prénom que ce détail interpellait toujours l'escrimeur.

― Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas les réceptions, poursuivit son compagnon, mais tu pourrais au moins aller saluer mes invités. Je trouverai bien un moyen pour t'éviter de rester.

Aussi vite arrivé, aussi vite reparti. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé de se changer. Il avait fini par être lucide et disait « mes » au lieu de « nos ». C'était aussi un moyen pour que le sabreur se sentent coupable. Plus tard, si jamais cela devait se produire.

Se rendait-il compte qu'en le forçant à participer à ce petit jeu, Zoro allait finir par recommencer ? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient installés ici ?

La tête de Sanji réapparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il eut une hésitation puis entra dans la chambre pour déposer un timide baiser sur les lèvres de Zoro.

― Fais-le pour moi cette fois.

Deux ajouts inédits. Il avait encore de l'espoir. De l'espoir que cette fois, ce serait différent.

Zoro savait qu'il ne devait pas descendre, qu'il devait rester à l'étage et attendre que cette fichue soirée se termine. Mais il les entendait rire de la chambre. Celle qu'il partageait avec cet être au caractère si différent du sien qu'était Sanji. Pourtant, il arrivait à comprendre... Pourquoi s'entêter ?

L'escrimeur passa à la salle de bain avant de sortir, histoire de se rafraîchir le visage.

A peine fut-il sortit que la réalité le fit suffoquer. Bloqué dans un étau, il était paralysé. Il serra les poings et se fit la promesse qu'il ferait des efforts pour Sanji. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi tout ce flou pour s'extirper de ce malaise, de cette envie sourde qui montait en lui. C'était au plus profond de son être. Une seule personne aurait pu l'apaiser mais elle était occupée, s'était glissé hors de leur monde pour pénétrer dans cette petite sphère d'hypocrisie, d'illusions, de faux sourires et de faux-semblants.

Il descendit les marches avec lenteur, ignorant la décoration qui avait été faite avec goût par son compagnon. Les apparences étaient si trompeuses...

Son arrivée fut remarquée. Ils faisaient tous mine de l'ignorer mais il arrivait à deviner leurs pensées les plus inavouables.

« _Mr. Kuro est si sociable. C'est un vrai gentleman. Qu'il est étrange qu'il supporte un tel énergumène_ _! _»

« _Ce ne peut-être qu'un homme du bas peuple pour être aussi discourtois. _»

« _Qu'il s'en aille ! Il alourdit l'atmosphère, c'est irrespirable !_ »

« _Si seulement Mr. Kuro n'était pas aussi gentil, nous n'aurions pas à supporter la présence d'un tel ostrogoth !_ »

« _Ce type... Il n'est pas normal._ »

Cette phrase frappait son esprit. A chaque fois. Normal. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement ? Parce qu'il ne supportait pas toutes ces simagrées, il n'était pas... _normal _?

Ses doigts furent secoués par quelques spasmes. Cette hideuse envie s'insinuait en lui. Toujours plus forte, plus séduisante.

Elle s'évanouit une fois de plus lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sanji. Une bouée dans le naufrage qu'il était en train de vivre.

― Oh Zoro ! s'écria son compagnon, tu as terminé ton entraînement plus tôt, formidable. Tu dois être fatigué, merci d'avoir prit la peine de venir saluer.

Il l'avait dit avec assez de force pour que ses paroles soient entendues par toute la salle. Zoro l'aurait bien remercié s'il ne connaissait pas ses véritables intentions.

Un homme appela Sanji, brandissant son verre vide. L'intéressé comprit et l'angoisse le prit. Aller dans la cave alors que Zoro était dans les parages ? Il se tourna un instant vers son invité pour lui montrer qu'il avait saisi le message avant de revenir vers son compagnon.

― Pour moi, souffla t-il, j'espère que tu y arriveras.

Il fila à toute vitesse vers la cave. Trouver la bonne bouteille dans toutes celles qu'ils avaient allait prendre un peu de temps. Sans son repère, Zoro percevait le retour de cette angoisse abyssale, de ce sentiment de rejet. Il était chez lui et ces gens parvenaient à lui faire sentir que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Il était dans son monde et on en l'évacuait. Cette vie qu'il avait cherché à fuir s'était invitée chez lui.

― Mr. Roronoa ? se risqua à dire une femme trop fardée. Je cherche votre ami mais je ne le trouve pas...

― Il est à la cave, répondit le sabreur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? C'est sûrement à ma portée.

Que ces mots lui coûtaient ! S'abaisser à s'adresser à de telles personnes... Il avait promit à Sanji qu'il ferait des efforts, il allait les faire. De toute façon, même de sa chambre, il les entendait alors autant éprouver sa résistance ici.

― Je ne voudrais pas me plaindre...

C'est pourtant ce qu'elle allait faire. Zoro devinait qu'elle allait rester là-dessus pour geindre auprès des autres convives. C'était bien le genre de personnes à piailler pour pas grand-chose.

― Il n'y a plus de pains et...

― Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Il entra à grandes enjambées dans la cuisine. L'antre de Sanji. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il avisa la baguette de pain qui n'avait pas encore été découpée. Il s'empara du couteau à pain et s'appliqua mécaniquement à la trancher. Son regard se releva vers le plateau de viande. Il se risqua à aller jusqu'à s'en saisir pour s'en occuper. Il se dit de manière innocente que puisqu'il était là autant aider Sanji et faire quelques tâches à sa portée.

Il considéra le couteau dégoulinant de sang entre ses mains. La pulsion revint. Tentatrice. Son poing se resserra sur le manche. Il les entendait rire, médisant sur les absents, répandant leur venin, pensant être dans leur bon droit. D'être dans la norme.

_Normal_.

Pouvait-il se qualifier de « normal » sans se poser de question ? Normal par rapport à quoi ?

Leur maison était si éloignée du reste du monde. Presque coupée.

Ces gens lui volaient Sanji, voulaient l'éloigner de lui. Ils le prenaient pour leur égal. Mais Sanji était à lui. Jamais ils ne le prendraient.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

― Excusez-moi, vous pourriez aussi...

Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer le reste de la phrase. Les sons ne parvenaient plus jusqu'à lui. Son esprit s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pour se protéger. Pour oublier. Pour laisser faire cette pulsion qui avait chassé Sanji, sa promesse, sa raison. Il avait seulement voulu aider Sanji. Ce seul être qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait comme il était, qui avait été jusqu'à accepter de faire des compromis. Cela, il l'oublia.

Ce fut le noir complet. Durant cinq minutes.

Il n'entendit pas Sanji remonter précipitamment les escaliers, les bouteilles à la main. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent les siens. Par l'azur de cet œil qui était comme un phare, la raison réussit à reprendre possession de son corps.

Comme à chaque fois, il sentit sa peur, son appréhension, son effarement devant le carnage. Son regard survola les nombreux cadavres. Pas un n'avait réussi à s'enfuir. Une bonne chose.

La main qui tenait les bouteilles se baissa puis les doigts, lentement, lâchèrent les goulots. Les bouteilles roulèrent dans une des nombreuses mares de sang.

Et, comme à chaque fois, tous ces sentiments s'évanouirent, firent place à une indifférence non feinte. Il était surtout navré d'avoir gaspillé son temps et son argent pour cette soirée.

― Tu devais faire des efforts... finit-il par dire, les yeux braqués sur le couteau à pain ensanglanté.

― Je suis désolé.

C'était vrai. Pourtant, Sanji peinait à croire en ces trois petits mots. Il savait que Zoro était sincère, qu'il avait tout essayé. Ce qui le peinait, c'était que même en songeant à lui, le sabreur ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette haine viscérale qu'il entretenait inconsciemment envers la société. Qu'il l'ait accepté, lui Sanji, était un grand pas en avant. Il était l'exception, son baume apaisant. Mais dès qu'il disparaissait, tout dégénérait.

Comme à chaque fois, Zoro craignait que Sanji finisse par s'en aller. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'être ainsi. Il n'aurait aucun remord si son compagnon n'était pas le témoin forcé.

― Laves-toi et va me chercher la pelle dans la cabane à jardin, déclara Sanji, je m'occupe de tout.

Il tendit la main vers lui pour récupérer le couteau. Zoro était réticent. Toujours. Ce geste signifiait clairement qu'il acceptait qu'il devienne complice.

Sanji l'aimait beaucoup trop. Il n'avait pas l'impression de le mériter.

― S'il te plaît, ajouta le jeune cuisinier.

Zoro l'entendit comme une supplique. Il finit par abdiquer et posa le manche dans la paume de la main blanche de son compagnon. Le sang ne tarda pas à s'attacher à l'épiderme de Sanji. Le pacte était renouvelé.

**...**

Tous deux vivaient dans un petit cottage isolé de la ville. Une grande maison, un grand jardin fleuri. Un magnifique jardin que chacun ne cessait de complimenter.

Le secret de cette beauté était bien caché, six pied sous terre.

Cette nuit encore, après le dur labeur pour embellir son jardin, après avoir obéit à un petit caprice qui avait entièrement dévasté sa salle à manger, Sanji retournerait se coucher auprès de Zoro. Il se blottirait contre lui et essaierait de ne plus y penser. De prendre ça comme un accident de parcourt. D'espérer qu'il ferait des efforts et réussirait à tenir la prochaine fois.

Il avait besoin de compagnie, autre que celle de Zoro. Besoin de se sentir intégré à la société.

Lui, il avait besoin de Sanji. Besoin de vivre le plus loin possible de cette communauté.

L'un avait besoin de l'autre. Ils avaient conscience des besoins de l'un et de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner l'idée de satisfaire ces désirs pour l'autre.

Antagonistes et pourtant si proches. Le secret était bien gardé tant que la confiance pouvait régner. Aussi longtemps que le jardin aura besoin d'être nourri.

Dans un tel endroit, le silence était une règle d'or.

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

Bon, déjà, posez ces téléphones et enlevez ces regards horrifiés de votre visage. Je ne suis pas devenue une psychopathe ! C'est un... sujet que je voulais traiter depuis longtemps. Mais je ne pensais pas le faire de cette manière de prime abord. C'est pas un monde des bisounours, c'est pas joyeux, l'amour y prend un tournant très sombre, devient très secondaire... Mais que voulez-vous ?

Vous savez, je crois que c'est le genre de texte qui peut faire changer d'avis à mon propos les gens qui me suivent. C'est presque magique.

Je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui s'offusqueront devant ces personnages OOC. J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu et écrire fait beaucoup de bien !

Oserez-vous mettre une review ? Voilà LA question qui mérite d'être posée.

Là-dessus, à une prochaine fois et bonne fin de journée !


End file.
